432
The number 432 is perhaps best known in relation to Hindu ideas of cycles of time. The Kali Yuga is said to last 432,000 years, being part of the Great Cycle which it's self lasts 4,320,000 years. Joseph Campbell explains in The Inner Reaches of Outer Space that there are 540 doors of Othin/Wotan's warrior hall. On the "Day of the Wolf," 800 warriors will pass through these doors. 540x800=432,000. Another Great Cycle, that of the precession of the equinox which lasts 25,920 years, is also connected to 432 because 432x60=25,920. Each of the 12 Ages of this particular cylce last 2,160 years which connects 432 to 216, as does the fact that 216x2=432. The years of the patriarchs in The Bible's Genesis from Adam to the Flood of Noah, covering the lives of 10 very aged patriarchs, lasts 1,656 years, or 86,400 seven-day weeks (about: 1,656x(365.24/7)=86,405.35). 86,400 divided by two equals 43,200. This brings up a connection to the number 86 (and 68), in that 432 could be seen as 43x2, or 86. A similarity between the 10 Judeo-Chrstian patriarchs and the 10 ancient kings of Mesopotamia arises in the timespan which these kings ruled, that is: between the rise of the city of Kish and the Flood, a period of 432,000 years. Graham Hancock and Robert Bauval in The Message of the Sphinx point out that "the relationship, in a scale of 1 : 43,200, that exists between the dimensions of the Pyramid and the dimensions of the earth. Setting aside for the moment the question of whether we are dealing with coincidence here, it is a simple fact, verifiable on any pocket calculator, that if you take the monument's original height (481.3949 feet) and multiply it by 43,200 you get a quotient of 3938.685 miles. This is an underestimate by just 11 miles of the true figure for the polar radius of the earth (3949 miles) worked out by the best modern methods. Likewise, if you take the monument's perimeter at the base (3023.16 feet) and multiply this figure by 43,200 then you get 24,734.94 miles - a result that is within 170 miles of the true equatorial circumference of the earth (24,902 miles). Moreover, although 170 miles sounds quite a lot, it amounts, in relation to the earth's total circumference, to a minus-error of only three quarters of a single per cent." The Number 432 Yogic schools teach that all living beings exhale and inhale 21,600 times a day. 21,600x2=43,200. There are 86,400 seconds in a 24 hour period, 43,200 seconds for each 12 hour period of day and night. The diameter of the sun is 864,000 miles (2 x 432). The diameter of the moon is 2160 miles (432 / 2). The orbit of Jupiter takes about 4332.59 days, or about 12 years. A computer program found that the optimal number of dimples on a golf ball is 432. 432 = 12 x 36 External Links The Number 432 at GreatDreams.com 432: Sacred Music of the Spheres at Carnaval.com 432 at the Library of Halexandria